Hors des flammes
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Lors de la bataille de Poudlard, Draco est pris au piège par le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry va le sauver. Épisode revisité à ma sauce...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Ils appartiennent à la grande JK Rowling. Certaines répliques sont directement issues des Reliques de la Mort. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux reviews… Merci !

Time-line : L'histoire se déroule pendant la septième année. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard pour être plus précise.

Résumé : Ce petit OS sans prétention revisite un passage crucial de la bataille de Poudlard : le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande...

.

**Hors des flammes**

- STOP !! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant !!

Ma voix me parvient étrangement déformée. Une panique grandissante me tord les boyaux. Je sens que la situation dérape et que je ne contrôle plus rien.

Tout avait l'air si simple. Pister cet abruti de Potter et le présenter au Seigneur. Quand il s'est faufilé sans aucune discrétion dans la Salle aux Objets Cachés, je le pensais fait comme un rat. Il suffisait de le coincer, de le ramener et nous aurions une récompense, voire la vie sauve si nous survivons à cette nuit. Mais voilà que le plan pourtant simple est sur le point de partir en vrille.

Crabbe se sent soudain habité par une foutue audace que je ne lui connais pas. Je peux voir dans son regard que le respect - la peur même - du nom de Malefoy a disparu. Il lève sa baguette menaçante vers moi, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant. Avant... Avant cette foutue guerre. Avant notre enrôlement commun chez les Mangemorts. Avant la déchéance de mon père. Avant la décadence de ma famille. _Tu n'es plus rien_, puis-je lire dans ses yeux.

Puis la belette et la sang-mêlé sont apparus et les sorts se sont mis à fuser. Et tout a dégénéré.

- Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS !!

Je ne reconnais plus ma voix. Elle se bloque au fond de ma gorge. Je voudrais juste crier à ces crétins de ne pas toucher à Potter. Il est tellement précieux aux yeux du Seigneur qu'il en est devenu intriguant. Et je veux être celui qui lui ramènera. Je veux leur crier de le laisser. De _me_ le laisser. Mais au lieu d'être porté par l'ivresse de la victoire proche, j'ai un goût âcre dans la bouche.

J'entends Crabbe hurler un _Avada Kedavra, _puis un sortilège de Stupéfixion frapper Goyle en pleine poitrine. Les sortilèges fusent autour de moi, de grands miroirs se brisent, des statues séculaires se renversent sur d'antiques reliques. Je veux hurler de stopper ça mais ma voix reste introuvable. Je me rends compte que j'en ai également perdu ma baguette. Ma tête se met à bourdonner et un sentiment sournois de peur m'enveloppe. Comme si je présageais le désastre de cette mission. Comme si je redoutais l'issue finale de tout ça.

Dans le fracas des sorts échangés, je peux entendre le rire dément de Crabbe.

- Tu aimes la chaleur, crapule ?

Le ton de sa voix m'arrache une grimace. Mais avant que je l'interpelle, un grondement sourd se met à enfler derrière les gryffondors. J'essaie tant bien que mal de formuler une question quand des flammes d'une taille anormalement haute s'élèvent dans la salle, se mettent à tournoyer avant de fondre sur Potter.

_- Aguamenti_ ! Hurle-t-il

Son jet d'eau s'évapore ridiculement dans l'air. Il se met alors à courir vers moi. Il enjambe les meubles fracassés et éparpillés à tout allure. Ses traits sont déformés par la fureur. Il me fusille du regard quelques secondes derrière ses absurdes lunettes rondes, puis il bifurque à droite à la suite du rouquin et de sa copine.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. La panique ne grandit plus dans mes entrailles, elle s'est propagé dans tout mon corps, incontrôlable comme le sont ces flammes. Ce n'est définitivement pas un feu normal. Les flammes rugissent. Crabbe a l'air terrifié et s'est mis à courir à son tour, empoignant au passage Goyle, paralysé par la stupéfixion.

L'instinct de survie - sans doute - m'arrache à ma terreur. Je remonte l'allée en courant, contournant les armoires et autres étranges objets entreposés là. J'essaye tant bien que mal de repérer des reliques ou des allées familières pour m'orienter mais les flammes semblent dotées de sens. Comme si elles me pourchassent, décidées à me tuer. Je cours pour sauver ma peau. J'ose un regard en arrière et j'en tremble. Le feu a maintenant la forme d'une horde de créatures menaçantes. Des serpents enflammés, des chimères et des dragons se dressent dans les airs, fondent en piqué avant de s'élever à nouveau dans les airs.

J'ai perdu de vue les autres. Je ne les entends plus. Les créatures de flammes semblent hurler ou bien ce sont les battements dans mes tempes qui sont assourdissants.

Il faut que je trouve cette foutue sortie ! Mais la fumée se fait plus dense et la suie poisseuse se colle sur mon visage. Jamais la Salle ne m'a parue si grande et en même temps si étouffante ! Je me mets bientôt à suffoquer. La fournaise ravage tout sur son passage, avale tous les débris, et ce sera bientôt mon tour.

Un regard autour de moi, mais je ne vois strictement rien ! La suie et la sueur se mêlent devant mes yeux et dans un ultime et ridicule effort, je me hisse sur un bureau ballant. Je cherche un peu d'air ! Le monstre enflammé se rapproche de plus en plus et je me sens fini. Il donne des coups de griffes, de queue. Et sa chaleur est maintenant insoutenable. Juste une dernière goulée d'air ! Avant la fin. Ma fin. Quelle cruelle façon de mourir... Si j'avais imaginé une seconde que c'est ainsi que tout prendrait fin... Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas gâché ma vie pour _ça_ ?

Au moment où l'immense langue de flammes s'abat sur moi, quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras et me hisse vers le haut. La chose tangue quelques secondes avant de s'élever dans les airs.

Je respire enfin une grande bouffée d'air et réalise que je suis sur un balai. Et que nous sommes deux. Je tremble de soulagement une seconde avant d'observer que nous sommes cernés par les monstres de flammes et que la sortie n'est pas en vue.

Potter – puisqu'il s'agit de lui, qui d'autre ? - se tourne vers moi. Derrière ses stupides lunettes, son regard est inquiet. _Ça va ?! Tu vas bien ?!_ La panique m'envahit et le rugissement m'assourdit. Je m'accroche à sa taille et lui hurle de nous sortir d'ici. Il contourne alors le feu, se glisse dans les allées, remonte dans les airs, évite une langue de flammes. Il effectue des cercles comme s'il cherchait quelque chose - ou quelqu'un. Il semble jouer avec le feu comme s'il ne le craignait pas. Comme s'il était trop confiant pour ne pas paniquer. Lorsqu'il prend un virage en épingle, je m'accroche désespérément à sa taille et lui crie d'arrêter ça et de trouver la sortie. Il remonte alors en piqué et s'arrête quelques secondes. Il essuie la suie de son visage d'un revers de manche et pose sa main sur la mienne fermement agrippée à sa chemise. Il la presse dans un geste que je ne comprends pas puis se concentre à nouveau sur le feu et descend en piqué vers les allées, esquive les flammes, vire au dernier moment, remonte en flèche. Ma tête contre sa nuque, je ferme les yeux, priant qu'il nous sorte de là vivants. Quand soudain, je perçois de l'air frais s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Quand je rouvre les yeux, un rectangle blanc de lumière est devant nous. Puis un violent choc me projette à terre.

.oOo.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes et la tête me tourne. Weasley et Granger entourent Potter encore au sol.

Weasley me foudroie du regard.

- J'ai bien cru que ce crétin allait tous nous faire tuer !!

La porte de la Salle a disparu derrière nous, emportant avec elle le feu incontrôlable. Et je suis seul dans le couloir. Seul avec les gryffondors. Aucune trace de Crabbe ou de Goyle. J'essaie de me redresser pour m'asseoir contre le mur et une énorme boule se bloque dans ma gorge.

Comme s'il devinait le fil de mes pensées, le rouquin se tourne vers moi et crache :

- Morts ! Sans aucun doute ! Et ça aurait été ton sort si Harry n'avait pas risqué sa vie !!

Derrière lui, la Granger aide Potter à se relever. Du sang coule le long de sa tempe et se mêle à la suie noirâtre qui barre son visage. _Laisse-le_, murmure-t-il.

- Tu t'en rends compte, bordel ?! Me hurle Weasley.

Granger laisse Potter tenir debout seul et vient prendre par le bras son rouquin.

- C'est bon. Je crois qu'il retiendra la leçon.

Weasley serre le poing et j'attends pendant une seconde qu'il m'assène un coup. Mais rien ne vient. Granger l'éloigne de moi.

- Rejoignez-les autres. Retrouvez Ginny. J'arrive juste après.

Potter garde les yeux au sol. Il a l'air éreinté, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous Harry.

- Hermione, faites-ce que je dis ! Je vous rejoins juste après !

Il n'a pas vraiment élevé la voix, mais son ton est déterminé. Ses deux compères commencent à s'éloigner dans le couloir quand la sang-de-bourbe lance :

- Ne le frappe pas Harry... Ça ne changera rien...

Et nous nous retrouvons seuls dans ce couloir.

Je vois ses doigts se détendre et se refermer sur sa baguette. Une ride s'est formée entre ses sourcils. Il ne m'a toujours pas regardé dans les yeux et je me demande s'il va me tuer tout de suite ou s'il va prendre son temps.

- Putain Malefoy !! Tu n'es qu'un être minable et égoïste !

J'essaie de me relever péniblement contre le mur pour être à sa hauteur et ne plus subir sa domination.

Sa fureur contenue jusqu'à présent, explose alors.

- Bordel ! Tu as failli y passer !! Tu t'en rends compte ! Il s'en fallu de peu ! Tu aurais fait quoi une minute plus tard ?!

Il y a dans ses yeux verts une rage et une inquiétude qui me déstabilisent et j'ai envie de le frapper là, maintenant pour le faire taire et effacer ce regard.

Je baisse les yeux. Inutile de jouer. Je suis fatigué, je veux juste qu'il en finisse rapidement.

- Je serais mort. Ce qui va sûrement m'arriver cette nuit, au détour d'un couloir, pendant la bataille... Alors, je t'en prie, vas-y ! Qu'on en finisse !

Sans que je m'y attende, je vois son poing s'abattre sur moi et une douleur fulgurante se propage au-dessus de mon œil. Je glisse à nouveau contre le mur. C'est qu'il y a mis de la volonté sous son air de brave héros. Et je sens bientôt le sang poisseux couler sur ma tempe.

Je ne comprends pas son regard. Pourquoi il ne profite pas de mon absence de baguette et de ma position pour enfin me rabaisser. Il fait les cent pas devant moi en passant sa main dans sa tignasse.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Ma voix est un peu rauque, beaucoup moins assurée que la sienne, et je m'en veux.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré et que là, tout de suite, tu m'insupportes au plus haut point !

- Non Potter. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé des flammes ?

Il s'immobilise enfin et se frotte la nuque.

- J'en sais rien. Parce qu'il le fallait...

Il s'approche de moi et s'agenouille pour être à ma hauteur.

- Tu as cru que j'allais te laisser périr dans les flammes ?

Il pointe sa baguette sur ma tempe et je me dis que c'est un putain de malade s'il m'a sauvé des flammes pour ensuite terminer le travail sans trembler les yeux dans les yeux. Je ferme alors les miens et m'efforce de ne pas trembler. Deux mots de sa part et ce sera la fin. Et j'ai presque hâte que ce soit enfin terminé.

Mais je sens une caresse douce au bout de sa baguette et la douleur lancinante sous l'arcade s'atténuer par touche. Je rouvre les yeux et vois les siens – bien trop verts – plantés dans les miens.

- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir. C'est compris ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes foutues questions ! C'est comme ça ! Parce que tu es important.

Je me sens vide de l'intérieur. Vide de sens. Comme si je perdais les pédales. Comme si mon monde partait en vrille. Comme si plus rien finalement n'avait de sens. Et j'ai presque envie d'en rire.

- C'est ton syndrome du héros qui te travaille... Je n'ai rien d'important moi...

J'essaie de me relever péniblement mais mes jambes sont cotonneuses et le sol tangue encore un peu.

Il range alors sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et me tend la main.

Je le regarde d'un air sûrement hébété puisque c'est lui qui s'avance, me prend le poignet et m'aide à me mettre debout. Sa poigne est ferme et assurée, et je réalise combien ça me coûte d'accepter que _lui _me tende la main.

Une fois, planté sur mes jambes, il me lâche comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé.

- Tu l'es. Important. Pour moi

La tête me tourne encore et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Je secoue la tête et tente d'articuler une question mais il me coupe.

- Putain Draco ! Essaie de prendre soin de toi, c'est tout !

Je crois que c'est la première fois en sept ans que j'entends mon prénom dans sa bouche. Et ça me fait un drôle d'effet.

Je secoue à nouveau la tête. Tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre, tout va redevenir comme avant. Il le faut. Parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Avant que je le réalise, Potter m'a attrapé par la chemise et me fixe gravement.

- Je déconne pas !

Il me lâche un instant et je sens que je pourrais m'écrouler tant je trouve la situation irréelle.

Il pose délicatement une main froide et douce sur ma joue. Son pouce s'attarde sur ma pommette. Puis il s'écarte.

- Fais gaffe à toi...

Il s'éloigne à reculons, sort sa baguette et s'en va en courant vers le tumulte de la bataille. Me laissant seul dans ce couloir vide, complètement déboussolé.

.

.THE END.

.

Merci de votre lecture !

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui me suivent sur _Rien qu'un point sur une carte ?_ que la fic n'est pas abandonnée. J'ai juste une grosse panne d'inspiration/de motivation/de temps. Mais elle sera terminée un jour ou l'autre...


End file.
